What's Tomorrow Without You?
by Mistress Morbid
Summary: What will happen when Kagome is faced with a past she left behind three years ago? Evil is stirring and she must return to the feudal era once again, only this time she might be on her own. Who will she look to for help during these trials?
1. Ghosts of the Past

**What's Tomorrow Without You?**

_By Mistress Morbid_

**A/N:** This is my first fanfiction and I'm very excited about it. It will be focused on the Sesshoumaru/Kagome pairing (though it may not seem evident at first – I will be taking my time building up that relationship, so have patience. ^_~). Please let me know what you think. I'm planning on this being a lengthy project, so any reviews or thoughts you give will help keep me motivated to continue!

This series would probably take place after the ending of the anime (the lack of resolution makes it easier to build upon with a new story). I'm trying to stay as close to canon as I can so hopefully it all falls into place.

This story was very inspired by the song 'Love You To Death' by Kamelot. You may catch certain references to the song's lyrics within the story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1 – Ghosts of the Past**

The spider's legs enfolded her, crushing her body in their powerful grip. She gagged on the stench of the thing, beating her fists ineffectually against the hard chitin of its body. Venomous fangs approached her face, the serrated edges dripping with fluid. She tried to scream but her lungs only filled with the toxic miasma.

"Inuyasha..." she choked out, tears stinging her eyes and her chest burning from the poisonous fog. The creature laughed in a cold merciless voice, red eyes gleaming with malice. It tightened its grip, and she felt her ribs snap. Agony tore through her as she was slowly squeezed to death, unable to breathe or even scream out. The pain was unbearable. She was dimly aware of a voice as darkness began to bleed into her vision.

_I will find you...you will never escape from me_...

Kagome gasped into consciousness, breathing heavily. Her heart felt like it was about to burst through her ribcage. She placed a palm against her clammy forehead, sitting up against the pillows. It took a moment to get her bearings. _Bedroom...check. In my own apartment...check. Demon spiders...negative. Still having messed up dreams when I'm twenty...check._

She groaned when she saw her clock displaying 7:42 AM. A futile glance out of her window confirmed the hour with the lightness of the sky. She had fifteen minutes.

"Crap." she muttered, rolling out of bed and heading for the bathroom. She flipped on the light, squinting against the sudden brightness.

Kagome eyed the shower for a moment but realized she probably didn't have enough time. Work was already giving her hell for her recent tardiness, so she grabbed her hair and bunched it into a ponytail. She held a hairband between her lips as one hand groped about for a brush.

"Gah!" she exclaimed, dropping the ponytail and the hairband at the same time. A small spider had scurried over her hand from beside the sink. Though normally unconcerned by the occasional insect in her household, this particular morning left her feeling uneasy towards the arachnid. Shuddering, she flung the thing into the sink and turned the tap on. Small legs scrabbled at the rim of the drain for a moment before disappearing beneath the torrent of water.

"After all these years, I still have nightmares about Naraku…" she said in a quiet voice. "Creepy bastard."

It was disturbing how frequent the recurring nightmares were becoming. Over the past week Kagome had woken up every night terrified after another dream encounter with Naraku. The stress of them was causing her to be late to work. That battle had ended over three years ago, yet it seemed that lately her mind had been dwelling on it.

Shaking the distracted thoughts from her head, Kagome reached for her toothbrush and continued to get ready. She didn't have time to be brooding on the past. She'd be lucky if she managed to catch the bus at this rate.

By the time she left the apartment and rushed over to the bus stop it was just preparing to leave. She sprinted down the block, waving her arms in hopes that someone would spot her coming. Fortunately the driver caught sight of the distressed girl and waited for her to board.

Kagome flashed her bus pass and moved to a seat with an audible sigh of relief. "Phew, just made it."

The bookstore she worked at was owned by an old friend of her grandfather's. It was a humble job, but she was grateful for the opportunity. With all the school she had missed as a teenager she was in no position to find something better. The store was notably popular however, and was in a busy section of downtown. The pay was decent, so Kagome had started to look for an apartment nearby soon after getting employed. She lucked out finding a small flat downtown and with affordable rent. She'd been living independently for just over a year now.

As the streets blurred by out the window, Kagome couldn't help thinking back. In some ways it seemed as though an eternity had passed since going through the well that first time. She'd spent the better part of her teenage years in another world, another time. She could still recall with surprising clarity the wonders and trials she'd faced in the feudal era.

It had taken so many years to finally defeat Naraku. That battle was supposed to have been the end. The end of their suffering, the end of their fears. The start of something meaningful.

But it was the end of so much more...

_"Kagome, listen..." Inuyasha's voice had been rough, almost hoarse._

She sat beside him on the bough of the tree, her hands tightening painfully on the rough bark. Her eyes were focused straight ahead, staring blankly without emotion. She knew what was coming. She'd tried to prepare herself for the inevitable conversation, but she knew it would be one of the hardest things she'd ever have to do.

"Now that Naraku's been defeated, we're all trying to piece together our lives again. Look, I know this isn't fair to you, but Kikyo....Kikyo needs me. I can't just leave her the way she is. Naraku was the one who tore us apart. I don't know what you want to do...you know you'll always be welcome here. I just don't want to hurt you."

Kagome's mouth turned up into a smile that felt more like a grimace. "It's alright, I understand." Before the tears could start, she pushed herself off of the branch. The tree was a tall one, and the height was a little more than she'd anticipated. She landed with a grunt, but ignored the pain and kept moving.

_"Hey, Kagome!" Inuyasha called after her as if she were crazy. "What are you doing!?"_

She started to run, trying to block his voice from her head.

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha's visage was still fresh in her mind as the bus jolted her from the memory. Blinking out of her reverie, she realized that her stop was coming up soon and pulled the cord. She thanked the driver as she hopped off the bus and made her way towards Maruyama Books, which could be seen up ahead.

A flurry of thoughts berated her as she walked. Despite her best efforts to focus on the present, the past always had a way of popping up when she least expected. She knew it was a time she would never forget, but there were certain things she was better off not thinking of. Looking up, she decided to shove it all into a corner of her mind for now and try to do her best at work. Thankfully she wasn't late today, so her mood improved as she neared the door.

"Good morning!" she called out, letting herself in despite the closed sign.

A young man poked his head out from behind a shelf. "Kagome! Nice to see you here so early." He grinned at her.

"Oh, hello Hideki. Yeah I managed to get here on time today despite some troubles. How's your father doing?"

"Well, not bad I suppose. The doctors wanted him to take some time off from work though, so I'll be pulling a lot of shifts for the next while."

Hideki Maruyama was the youngest son of her grandfather's friend. His father owned the store, but due to his old age Hideki had been taking the brunt of the workload. He was a kind, reliable person who Kagome had been warming up to since she started there. He didn't try to hide his interest in her either, despite their age difference. He was almost six years older than her, yet Kagome hardly noticed.

"Are you alright, Kagome? You look as though you have a lot on your mind."

She smiled at him and shook her head. "No, nothing really. I just haven't been sleeping well lately. I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused."

His expression turned to concern. "I know my father can be strict sometimes, but being a little late for a few days isn't that big of a deal. You're a great worker here, and you've got nothing to apologize for. If you're not feeling well just let me know and I'll get someone to cover you. I know how bad your health was a few years ago."

Kagome's cheeks colored as she remembered the absurd illnesses her grandfather would always come up with to excuse her long absences. It seemed as though the reputation of having a weak immune system would follow her forever.

"Really, I'm fine!" she insisted, flexing her arms in a show of strength. "Just let me know what needs to be done today, and I'll get right on it."

The day passed with relative normalcy, something that Kagome was both grateful for and resentful of. Her existence seemed so dull right now, yet she knew she should be glad for being able to lead a normal life again. Her mother had told her a few years back that the best thing for her to do would be to move on and try to find something new. She had done just that – moving out of her house and finding her own apartment, getting a job, looking into some school options for the future. She even had a potential love interest, but for some reason she just wasn't _happy_.

At closing time Hideki offered her a ride home, but she politely declined and said the bus ride gave her a chance to wind down and relax. He smiled at that and wished her a good night, saying he'd see her tomorrow then.

Kagome glanced at her watch as she left the building, wondering if she should pay a visit to her family. It had been a while since she'd last been to the shrine, maybe spending some time there would help sort out her confused thoughts.

Changing her mind at the last moment, she hurried across the street to the opposite bus stop which would take her towards her old house. The sun was just starting to set, and she found herself looking forward to the long ride.

***

"Sis!" her brother's voice called out to her as she ascended the steps up towards the shrine. She was a little out of breath from the hike, but smiled warmly as Souta came over to meet her.

"Hey, how did you know I was here?"

"I was just sweeping the front and heard someone coming up the steps. Mom's going to be so happy!"

Kagome followed her brother over to the house. It always surprised her how tall he was getting, he was nearly fourteen already. She gazed around wistfully as they walked. The familiarity of the shrine grounds was comforting, and she smiled as she looked up at Goshinboku.

"Oh Kagome, it's so good to see you!" her mother exclaimed when she entered. Kagome went to give her a hug, not realizing how much she'd missed her.

"Thanks Mom. It's good to see you too."

"Is everything going alright at work? Do you have enough money?" her mother held her at arm's length to scrutinize her.

"Everything's fine, Mom. I'm doing really well on my own." her smile felt a little forced.

"Alright dear. I'm glad to hear that. How about I make some tea?"

Kagome indulged in the pleasant surroundings of home as her mother prepared the tea. Everything looked just as it had when she left. It felt like a solid rock in the midst of the changing tides that were her life.

"Oh, thank you," she said as she accepted a cup her brother held out to her. She took a long, slow draught of the tea. It was delicious and soothing, the warmth relaxing her to her core. "Where's Grandpa?"

Souta peered out of the kitchen window. "I think he's still doing something over in the store house. He was going on about some evil auras earlier."

Kagome laughed. It sounded just like her grandfather. "I'm glad to know he's still as active as ever. I think I'll go say hi to him."

"Ask him if he'd like a cup of tea, dear." her mother called after her.

"Sure thing, Mom!"

Kagome pulled her jacket closed as she stepped out into the cool night air. Sure enough, as she neared the store house she could hear a commotion of rustling boxes and muttering. "Oh Grandpa…" she sighed with a smile.

She found her grandfather in the middle of pulling down half the contents of the shelves. Opened boxes and jars were scattered about the floor of the tiny room, and a small pile of charms and written sutras were stacked to the side. "Grandpa, what on earth are you doing?"

"Oh, Kagome! M'dear it's been a long time hasn't it? Quickly, put this on," he said as he lowered a necklace of assorted baubles over her head.

"What's this for?" she asked, fingering the odd piece of jewelry.

"There's evil gathering tonight, I can feel it in these old bones. Those charms should protect you. I was just about to erect a barrier around the house here."

Kagome tilted her head with a smile of resignation. She was used to his antics by now. "Well I doubt anything's going to attack the shrine tonight, Grandpa. Mom just put some tea on, why don't you come-"

Suddenly a throbbing pain brought Kagome to her knees. She grasped at her chest, feeling a strange heaviness there. It sent tendrils of agony through her body along with a strange feeling that tingled on the edge of her senses.

"Kagome? Kagome, what's wrong!?" her grandfather was at her side immediately. "Souta! Souta come out here quickly!" he called.

Kagome tried to even out her ragged breathing. Her eyes were wide and fearful. Just before she had collapsed she'd felt an evil aura that had dissipated immediately. There was no trace of it now, but for just a moment she thought…

Her brother arrived just then and tried to lift her with the help of their grandfather. "Sis, what happened?"

"I'm alright Souta," her voice was shaky. "I just felt ill for a second. Don't worry, I can walk."

The three of them shuffled back to the house. "Maybe I should go lie down for a minute. I think I'm just tired." Kagome said after getting inside. Her mother looked anxiously towards her.

She made her way upstairs to her old room and fell back onto the bed. _What's going on lately?_ she thought to herself. Everything had been trudging along at such a normal pace. Why did this week have to be so strange?

There was a gentle knock on her door. "Sis?..." came the hesitant voice from the hallway. Her brother opened the door a crack.

"Hey Souta…come on in."

He let himself into the room and sat down at her old desk. "Are you sure you're doing alright? You don't seem well. In more ways than one." He gave her a meaningful look.

Kagome avoided his gaze for a moment. _When did he become so perceptive?_ she asked herself.

Oh. Right. Maybe when he grew up a bit? It saddened her to think that she'd been absent for most of his development. On the positive side, he seemed to have turned into a reliable younger brother.

"Listen, I know you've been avoiding everything for years now," he continued. "Don't you think you left too many loose ends though? You haven't even been there in...well, I don't know how long. A long time. I'm sure they miss you." He crossed his arms in a 'You know I'm right' sort of way.

"It's…a lot more complicated than that Souta. I know you're trying to help, but that's all in the past now. I can't keep dwelling on it or it will tear me apart. It's best to just move on."

She thought back to when she had first made the decision never to go through the well again. It was right after she and Inuyasha had had that conversation. She'd fled back to her own time, too upset to deal with everything at that moment.

After a lot of solitary thought she had come to realize that she was no longer in love with him. She'd become so accustomed to spending time with Inuyasha, that her heart hadn't questioned anything. She knew him; she was so used to being with him that the thought of breaking it off would have been so shattering and sudden. She didn't know where she would have gone from there, so she'd clung tenaciously to what she had, what was familiar.

Their 'puppy love' had indeed been blossoming into a relationship at one point, but as the years went by and they matured, Kagome found that it wasn't what her naive fifteen-year-old heart had expected. Too many times had she concealed her disappointment with a beaming smile. Too many times had she laid her emotions on the line, only to have them crushed. There was only so far her heart was willing to stretch. They were still friends of course, nothing could erase the past they shared, but something had definitely changed.

Her heart was aching, to be sure, but more for what _could_ have been than what she had actually lost. By the time that Inuyasha chose Kikyo over her, well...it was expected. It hadn't come as much of a shock, it was more of a solid closure on that chapter of her life. That was what she regretted the most. While she still had her friendships, there was something definitive about the end of the battle with Naraku that seemed to close off all the future possibilities for her.

Everyone else belonged, they had a place to go to. Kagome was still stuck between worlds, she would never quite fit in either. She felt that going back would only complicate things. Sango and Miroku had moved on and were happy, Inuyasha and Kikyo were on their own path to wherever it might lead them. She was the fifth wheel, no matter how she looked at it.

She didn't want to deal with the uncomfortable situations, so she'd deftly avoided them altogether. Looking back, she realized it was childish, but there was no changing things now. The fact was that she had just run away.

Souta was being the reasonable one though. In truth Inuyasha was probably reluctant to come see her if she hadn't made any attempts to go back to the past. He most likely thought it would be painful for him to show up in front of her after choosing Kikyo, and didn't want to be a constant reminder of that. When she never showed up, well...she supposed he gave up on ever seeing her again.

A wave of sadness suddenly threatened to consume her. Three years of guilt and hurt unleashed themselves without warning. It washed over her, unrelenting, exposing all that she had been trying to keep hidden. If only she had an anchor with which to secure herself from that sorrow.

"Kagome?" her brother reached out towards her when he saw the tears.

That's when she felt it.

A tendril of youki brushed up against her, and it was so familiar that she hardly processed it at first. The heaviness in her chest began to throb again, but she winced through the pain and hurried to get downstairs. She had no idea what was going on, or what the pain she was experiencing was. All she knew was that she had to go find the source of that youki.

"Sis? What's going on? Kagome!"

Ignoring the questions that her family called after her, she burst out onto the shrine grounds.

Her heart was pounding, tears still drying on her cheeks. She ran towards the well house while trying to fend off an aggressive case of deja vu. Reaching the doors of the small building, she flung them open and stepped inside.

A figure in red sat there on the edge of the well. Strands of white hair lifted in the breeze and reflected the light now coming in through the doorway. Kagome stood there in shock, hardly daring to believe what she was seeing.

Inuyasha turned towards her, and the breath caught in her throat. His golden eyes came up to meet hers. They were hard and piercing.

"We've got trouble."


	2. Obligations

**Chapter 2 - Obligations**

Kagome felt frozen in place, as if the scene before her was simply one from a movie that had been paused. She feared to break the spell, hoping that if maybe she just stood still everything would return to normal.

She had no such luck, however. Inuyasha rose and slowly approached her. She felt herself swallow as the golden eyes drew closer. For a moment they simply looked at each other, words and emotions drifting between them unspoken.

"You look different." he said with a crook of his mouth. His hand lifted to touch her hair, but hesitated partway.

"You look...the same actually." She laughed, even as her eyes were beginning to water again. The familiarity threatened to overwhelm her any moment.

Then he smiled, and in that instant the long years seemed to slough away.

"Keh, well that's because I don't age like you humans do." He crossed his arms in a mannerism that was so..._so him_.

As she looked closer at him she realized there _were_ changes, just subtle ones. His face seemed more drawn than she remembered. Not quite older, just...fatigued perhaps? There was a weariness in his eyes, eyes that used to hold only a stubborn flame.

"Inuyasha I..." she stuttered over her thoughts, trying to find the right words. Was she trying to apologize? Or was she looking for an apology? Somehow her mind couldn't put everything together.

"Kagome, I know." his tone grew more serious. He looked away for a moment, clearly having the same issues. "Let's just...forget about all that. It was a rough time, and I think we all needed room to think."

She knew he wanted to avoid the topic as much as she did. There was an awkward silence then. Kagome couldn't bear giving thought to the feelings that were rising in her, so she changed the subject.

"Is something wrong?" She knew it was a stupid question even as it left her lips.

The last traces of his smile withered. "Something...weird is going on. Demons are fleeing the countryside, and rumours of a dark presence have been circulating. Villages are being abandoned, drought and famine are running rampant. Kikyo said that it was urgent for you to come back. She didn't tell me why..." he trailed off, a haunted look coming to his face.

Kagome stared hard at him, processing the information. "That's so strange..." she murmured, "all this week I've been having odd dreams, and just tonight...I felt something."

Inuyasha glanced up at her. "What do you mean? What happened?"

She briefly told him about the evil aura she'd felt at the shrine, and the mysterious pains she was experiencing. His expression darkened with every word.

"I think you have to come back right away." he stated.

She blinked with surprise. "Wait a second, I can't just go barreling off into the past again. My life here...everything's different now. I don't even know if I can still get through the well..."

Kagome found herself fighting a range of different emotions. As much as she hated to admit it, there was a part of her that longed to just leap into his arms and seek protection. She wanted him to tell her it would be alright, that he'd fix everything or kill whoever was in their way. Like in the old days.

It would never be like that again though. He had made his choice, and she couldn't change anything. There was a distance between them now that seemed unbridgeable.

Inuyasha looked pained as he watched her face contort with conflicting feelings. He had an idea of what she was going through, yet nothing he could say would help her...and he knew that.

The abrupt crunch of footsteps alerted them to someone approaching. Inuyasha flinched, preparing to hide at a moment's notice. Kagome gasped and turned around with surprise.

Souta stood there before them, his face unreadable. He was holding something in his left hand.

"Souta? What are you..." Kagome then recognized the object he was carrying. It was a large knapsack, the type used for camping or hitchhiking. The thing was practically bulging at the seams.

"I knew one day you'd go back." he said simply. "I've had this packed for you for a while now, just in case something happened and you needed to leave in a rush. I know it's not that big yellow one you used to carry around, but I think this one's a little more practical."

Kagome was shell shocked. "Souta, listen...I can't go back. I've got too much going on now, I can't just throw away my life again now that I've finally got things sorted out."

Her brother seemed to ignore her, looking towards Inuyasha instead. "I know you'll take care of her. You always have, right?"

"Hey, wait a second. I-" Kagome began, but her words suddenly turned into a scream. She fell gasping to the floor, clutching her chest and writhing in pain.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha rushed to her side, hands hovering over her shaking form. "What's wrong with her?" he asked in a panicked voice, worry marring his features.

Souta leaned over, holding his sister and trying to calm her. "I don't know, this happened earlier. Something's wrong with her, she's been acting strange all night. Do you think it has something to do with your time?"

Inuyasha regarded the boy helplessly. "I don't know for sure, but I think Kikyo will have an idea."

Souta nodded, passing the backpack to him. "Take care of her," he said urgently, his eyes pleading. Inuyasha returned the nod, then gave his promise as a firm handshake.

Shouldering the backpack and gently lifting Kagome, Inuyasha shared a final look with Souta and leapt into the well.

***

"Ugh..." Kagome grumbled, fighting to open her eyes against a deep blackness. She raked a hand back through her hair. "My head feels like it's going to-"

Her words stopped short as she realized she was looking up at a wooden ceiling. The smoky scent of a fire wafted in from somewhere nearby, and there was a distinct quiet that was usually only encountered in the wilderness.

She lied unmoving for a moment, contemplating the situation. Her head felt odd and fuzzy, as if she'd been drinking too much the night before. _Maybe I'm just out camping with friends. We're staying at a cabin, and I got completely shitfaced last night hence why I can't remember anything. Yeah..that sounds plausible._ She laughed dryly.

"Are you awake now?" an impassive voice asked from her side.

Kagome blinked and rolled over to find herself looking at...herself? _No wait...I know this person. She's...ah, why can't I think straight?_

"The medicinal herbs we gave you may have you feeling lightheaded. You were in great pain so we had to use an ample dosage." her twin explained.

"Kikyo-sama, how is Kagome doing?" a young voice called. Kagome squinted through her blurry vision and saw a small girl rushing over.

"I believe she will recover, right now she needs rest."

The young girl leaned over Kagome. "It's good to see you!" she whispered with a bright smile.

Darkness enclosed once again.

***

Kagome awoke some time later, forcing her eyes open against their will. Attempting to think was like wading through molasses. Information came to her slowly and with much effort. _I was visiting my family...pain in my chest...running across the shrine grounds. Then...Inuyasha..._

She sat up abruptly as her memories finally pieced themselves together. _I'm...back in the feudal era aren't I?_ She swallowed hard as her gaze moved around the small room she was in. It seemed much like any other dwelling in that time period; a simple wooden structure with minimal furnishings and a blind hanging over the door. The bed she was lying in was composed of a few coarse blankets and a hard pillow.

She was alone. Her fragmented memory recalled the face of Kikyo, who at the time she could not remember.

"Hello?" she called out hesitantly. "Is anyone there?"

The silence was slightly unnerving. The village that she remembered would have been more raucous. She couldn't think of where else she'd be situated, especially considering that Kikyo was somewhere near.

Just then the blind of the door quivered, and a girl stepped inside.

"Oh, uh...hi." Kagome said awkwardly. She had no idea if others were aware of her situation. "Are you from this village? Are Kikyo and Inuyasha nearby?" Her mouth felt dry saying the two names aloud.

"Kagome, don't you recognize me?" the girl laughed.

Kagome blinked and looked at her more closely. The girl was young, and Kagome had no idea why she would be acquainted with a child. Then recognition dawned.

"Rin?"

The girl grinned and nodded, coming to kneel down next to her.

Kagome couldn't believe how mature she looked. She had been about nine years old the last time she'd seen her. Even back then she had been a strong girl, probably due to following Sesshoumaru around all the time.

Kagome's brow puckered at the thought. "Aren't you with Sesshoumaru?" she asked. She'd never seen the girl without him.

Rin shook her head slowly. "No, after Naraku was killed Sesshoumaru-sama said he had business of his own to attend to and that I might be put in danger. He thought it would be best for me to grow up amidst other humans. Right now Kikyo-sama is teaching me about medicines and how to help people. Sesshoumaru-sama comes to visit sometimes though." Her eyes brightened visibly when she said his name.

Kagome nodded as she explained, thinking it made a lot of sense. She remembered how odd it was the first time they'd encountered Rin. For a taiyoukai of Sesshoumaru's caliber and reputation to take upon a human child was baffling. As they began to brush into him more frequently though, they had noticed a definitive change in his countenance. By the time of the final battle he had become something akin to an ally. Wanting Rin to experience the normal life of a human girl only proved how much he cared for her.

"Hang on, I'd better go tell Kikyo-sama that you're awake." Rin said and rushed off.

Kagome expelled her breath, wondering what lay in store for her.

Kikyo entered shortly afterwards, looking at Kagome with mingled curiosity and expectation. She leaned over her, placing her palms just over Kagome's chest and concentrating. Her eyes closed as she probed at whatever she was seeking.

"Do you know what's wrong with me?" Kagome ventured. "I can tell that the pains aren't ordinary, there's a strange feeling I get, but I can't quite put my finger on it."

"It is the jewel." Kikyo replied.

Kagome stared in disbelief. "What?"

"I do not know how, but the shikon no tama must have returned to your body. I believe the pain you are experiencing is the jewel resonating with whatever is causing these occurrences. Although it seems to have calmed down now, it is trying to tell you something."

Kagome frowned. The jewel had been destroyed during the fight with Naraku. She was sure of it. Still, if what Kikyo said was true...

"Why me though...you're a much stronger miko than I am. I hardly know anything about using my powers. It's been so long..." she trailed off, overwhelmed.

"My spiritual abilities have been waning. Nonetheless you and I are linked with the same soul, and through that medium the jewel has reacted. You are the only one with power over it. It is your obligation now."


	3. Fracture

**Chapter 3 - Fracture**

The small room filled with a heavy silence.

"Look, this can't be right." Kagome said slowly. "We were sure of the jewel's destruction before. It was how we'd gained the upper hand against Naraku. Besides, how could I not notice something like a jewel being in my body for over three years afterwards? It just doesn't make sense."

"And were you aware of the shikon no tama's presence when it had been inside you since birth? It had laid dormant until you came here the first time, correct?" Kikyo raised her chin.

Kagome looked to the side, pressing her lips together. She had a point.

Rin came in just then, carefully balancing a bowl between her hands. "I brought you some water Kagome."

"Oh, thank you Rin." Kagome said gratefully as she accepted the drink. She was parched.

After having her fill she set the bowl down beside her. The ceramic made a dull clink as it settled onto the wooden floor. Her gaze lingered there for a moment as she collected her thoughts, her expression sober.

"I'm not sure if Inuyasha told you this..." Kagome began, "but I've been having nightmares lately. Nightmares about Naraku. That may not seem like a big deal, but I think with all of the recent happenings they may be connected somehow. It seems like too much of a coincidence for all of this to begin at the same time..."

She paused, apprehensive about voicing her next question. "Do you think...it could be him?"

Kikyo regarded her with a cold stare. "Naraku is dead. I myself witnessed his undoing during the final encounter and felt his life force disintegrate into nothing. Yes, there is some evil afoot, however it is not him." Her tone brooked no argument.

Kagome's brow twitched at the dismissive attitude, but she held her tongue. Quarreling with Kikyo was something she had put behind her long ago. Even though Kagome was her reincarnation, she had come to accept that they were just very different people. Still, she couldn't shake the ominous feeling that she had.

A chorus of yells rose up suddenly from outside. Kikyo was on her feet immediately, rushing for the door.

"Not again..." Rin whispered quietly, her eyes wide.

Kagome stared at her for a moment, unsettled by the expression on her face, then pushed herself out of the bed. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins. She nearly tore the blind off the door as she followed Kikyo outside.

"What's happening out-"

Catastrophe met her eyes.

In place of the serene village of her memories was a horror. Dilapidated remains of houses stood before her, most crumbling or half buried. She realized that she had been staying in one of the few surviving structures. No sign of green could be found in the immediate area, only rusty shades of brown and black. The fields that she could see were barren and desolate, and the ground everywhere was cracked and wounded. Trees lay uprooted or broken, some sliding down into great chasms that had opened up from below.

Kagome fell to her knees, overcome by the sheer devastation. She could hardly believe this was the same village that had been her second home for so many years. It was completely unrecognizable.

"Careful, watch his leg!" a voice cried out from the direction of the fields. Kagome turned her head and saw Inuyasha approaching with a man draped over his shoulders. A group of others followed close behind.

"Calm down, I ain't that stupid." Inuyasha growled at the farmers. He glanced up just then and met Kagome's eyes. He paused. "So...you've seen."

"I don't understand..." she breathed. "What on earth happened?"

"It's that _witch_!" one of the farmers interjected angrily, pointing an accusatory finger at Kikyo. The other men voiced their agreement.

"It has to be, this land's been cursed by the undead! It ain't natural for her to be here...especially as our miko. The others were right to leave-"

Inuyasha turned a venomous glare to the men, silencing them at once. Kikyo strode forwards, ignoring their protests. "Where are you injured?" she asked the wounded man. He narrowed his eyes and turned away, refusing to speak. She saw his leg then – it was twisted at a gruesome angle.

"One of the fields caved in again." Inuyasha stated, lowering the man to ground rather less than gently.

"All the crops have been destroyed. There's nothing left here!" the first farmer spoke up again.

"If Kaede-sama were still alive this never would have happened." another man said under his breath. Inuyasha spun at the comment, looking ready to beat him into a bloody pulp.

"Inuyasha." Kikyo said forcefully, causing him to stop. "These men are simply frightened and confused. It is not their fault."

"Then they'd better learn to show some fucking gratitude." he growled as she bent to treat the broken leg.

Kagome stood numb with shock, unable to summon her voice. Everything was so...wrong.

"Come on Kagome, I'd better tell you everything." Inuyasha said in a low voice. He put a hand on her shoulder and led her away from the arguing men.

***

"I can't believe I didn't know about this." Kagome said sadly, kneeling before the small grave. A single stick of incense wafted aromatic smoke in the breeze. She lightly touched her fingers to the ground there. "Kaede was like a grandmother to me. She was a mentor, a friend..."

"She had a long life." Inuyasha said in a respectful tone. "I don't think she would have any regrets, and she passed away in her sleep. I'm just glad she isn't around to see what's happening now."

A shadow seemed to pass over his face. Kagome looked back over her shoulder in the direction they had walked from. Far across the fields she could see the brown tinge of the blemish. They'd gone quite a ways to reach this untouched patch of forest. The affliction seemed to be focused solely around the village.

"Tell me what happened." she said, leaning back against a tree. She allowed her body to slide down into a sitting position.

Inuyasha moved closer but remained standing, his arms crossed in contemplation.

"It probably started about a month ago..." he said after a moment. "The farmers began to notice an excess of wilted or dead crops. The ground was getting drier by the day, and no matter what they did the soil wouldn't retain moisture."

"After a while we saw cracks starting to form in the lower fields. We knew it wasn't an ordinary drought because the neighboring villages weren't having any problems. Soon it spred to the grass and trees...everything was dying off without explanation. That was when some of the first people left. They were frightened and thought it was all a bad omen."

"Weeks went by and the situation got worse. By then the tremors started. Every day there would be quakes that opened up crevices, some swallowing up whole houses. Most of the remaining villagers fled at that point, leaving just the elderly and stubborn."

Kagome listened intently, holding her chin in her palm. She was surprised to find herself feeling guilty about everything, as if it were all her fault. _Why do I always think like that? s_he asked herself. _I shouldn't feel bad for just wanting to live a normal life, should I? It's not as though I abandoned them knowing this catastrophe would happen._

Ignoring her inner dispute, she gazed upwards through the tree leaves. A gentle sunlight filtered in through the gaps, speckling the ground with shapes of light. The wind whispered a soft breeze that scattered the smoke of the incense.

_How is it so peaceful here..._she thought absently, _while just across the meadow there's so much suffering._

"Why were those men acting so horribly towards Kikyo?" she asked suddenly, her brow pulling down. "I know the villagers used to have such respect for her."

Inuyasha sighed audibly and slumped back against the tree trunk. "All of this began shortly after Kaede passed away. I think they're just looking for a scapegoat to blame the problems on. Many of them were intimidated by Kikyo when she returned here, but still held respect either out of past memory or because of Kaede herself." His eyes were hard.

"Either way, once Kaede was gone they started whispering behind our backs. They know what she is...that she's not really alive. Especially now that her miko powers have been fading, they say she's seeking vengeance towards the living for her past. That her soul's become corrupted and that's why she can't harness those holy abilities anymore."

Kagome picked at her fingernails, avoiding his gaze. Part of her seemed to comply with the opinion of the villagers. _What if this __was__ Kikyo's fault?_ a small voice said. She felt terrible for thinking such things, but nothing else made any sense. She recalled the time that Kikyo had tried to pull Inuyasha down to hell with her. The ground had shifted beneath them, cracking and sundering as it was pulled under. It was actually remarkably similar to what was happening right now. _And why is this only happening around their village...especially right after Kaede's death..._

Kagome swallowed, banishing the thoughts before she could put too much stock into them. She didn't want it to be true, especially for Inuyasha's sake. She could see that he was already breaking beneath his calm exterior. Their relationship was probably going through a lot of trials.

"Have you heard from Sango and Miroku lately?" she asked to distract her mind. The last time she'd seen them they were getting ready to settle down together, planning to cross the country and help people with youkai troubles beforehand. They had been so happy to finally overcome their obstacles and be able to spend time with each other.

She saw the hints of a smile form on Inuyasha's mouth at the mention of their friends. "Not for a while actually. We've been so preoccupied with this mess that I haven't given a lot of thought to other things. Last I heard they were doing fine though. They're living at that monk Mushin's place. They've got a couple kids now, so I think they've retired from the demon slaying business. Oh, Shippo's with them too." he added.

Kagome's expression softened as she thought of them all living happily. It would be so good to see them again, she really missed them.

"We should probably head back." Inuyasha said abruptly, stepping forwards.

Kagome was about to protest, but closed her mouth almost immediately. She'd wanted to spend some more time talking with him, but doubtlessly there were more pressing matters to attend to. It was funny how quickly she'd adapted to being back in that place. Everything would feel so natural for a moment, and then reality would sweep in and she'd realize how different it was. She was fairly sure Inuyasha was avoiding certain subjects with her. The awkwardness seemed to hang between them constantly, yet they both tactically ignored it. It was like pretending not to see a giant purple elephant in hopes that it would go away.

"Sure," she replied, pulling herself up with the aid of a low branch. Her thoughts were in a tangle once again. With the possibility of her posessing the jewel once more she wasn't sure what she should be doing. Her mind was torn between wanting to go home...back to the life she'd established, and wanting to stay and help everyone.

She beamed a false smile towards Inuyasha and started to follow, staring at her shoes. The two of them walked back in silence.

***

The sight of the village was less shocking to Kagome when they returned, though just as saddening. The mysterious pestilence had certainly taken its toll within the short span of time since it began.

Rin spotted them approaching and waved heartily. Kagome couldn't help but smile back at the cheerful girl.

"How does she manage to keep such high spirits when surrounded by this disaster?" she murmured.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Who knows. She's stronger than most humans though, I'll give her that much."

Kikyo came out of the nearby hut just then, her face sombre.

"How is the farmer?" Kagome asked concernedly.

"I fear that he won't make it. He is old and the injury is greivous. I doubt he'll recover even after my tending." she turned towards Inuyasha. "The remaining villagers will be leaving tonight. I think this is a lost cause, there's nothing left to stay here for."

Inuyasha exhaled heavily. "I figured as much. I'll go gather some food and supplies." he sniffed at the wind. "I think it's a good idea to leave anyways...there's something rotten in the air and I don't like it."

Suddenly a low rumble emanated from beneath them. Kagome stumbled as the ground began to shake, quivering vibrations spreading out like ripples. Up ahead Rin screamed, turning to run back towards them. Kikyo lost her balance and went down to one knee, but Inuyasha was there at once and helped her back to her feet.

Then Kagome sensed something...a dark presence that caused her heart to pound. Her gaze fixed upon the center of the village where small cracks were appearing in the dirt.

"There's something there..." she gasped, staring at spot. "It's...underground."

The tremors faded to a dull reverberation then stopped completely. The sensation dwindled along with them.

"Are you two alright?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded distantly, her eyes still locked onto the ground. She turned to Kikyo. "Did you feel that?"

The other woman looked at her but shook her head slightly. "I sensed nothing."

Rin slowed her pace as she approached them, breathing heavily. "That scared me..." she admitted sheepishly. "I've never felt one so...close."

Kagome place a hand on the girl's head, smiling down at her. "Don't worry Rin, it startled me too." She kept her thoughts to herself about the thing she'd sensed. Perhaps she'd only imagined it.

Evening seemed to descend quickly upon the ruined village. The sky became a cool, slate grey as the sun slipped behind the mountains. What few lingering inhabitants remained were busy gathering their things for departure. Inuyasha had gone to collect what things he could from the nearby forest, and Kikyo was still aiding the sick and wounded.

Kagome sat alone inside the hut, crouching down by the firepit. Small flames crackled in the dim light of the interior, lending what warmth they could to the gloomy atmosphere.

_What am I doing here?_ she thought to herself. _There's no reason for me to stay. This village is being abandoned, and I can't even do anything to help. And if the jewel's inside me again then wouldn't it be better for me to leave? I'm just going to attract demons if I remain here._

She sighed and rubbed at her temples. She didn't know what to do anymore. She was tempted to just leave a note and go back through the well on her own.

"Are you in here Kagome?" Rin's voice came from outside the doorway. Her head peeked in.

Kagome looked up and nodded, beckoning the girl inside. "Come on in, it's at least a little warmer here."

Rin shuffled over and sat beside her, snuggling up to the fire. "Do you know where we're going now?" she asked in a quiet voice.

Kagome stared into the flames. "I'm not sure. The villagers are probably all going their separate ways. I'm sure Inuyasha and Kikyo have a plan though. Are you staying with them?"

The girl nodded slowly. "Yes, I'm supposed to stay with them. At least, that's what Sesshoumaru-sama wanted." she scratched at a spot on the floor. "I wish Sesshoumaru-sama would come back though. What if he doesn't know where we are after?"

"I'm surprised he didn't come to get you after all this started happening...unless," Kagome looked down at Rin. "He wasn't aware of it?"

"No...Sesshoumaru-sama hasn't visited since the spring. I miss him, and Jaken-sama too. I think he would have come back if he'd heard about the bad things." she shivered slightly.

Kagome then remembered the large pack that her brother had given her. She turned around and saw it sitting in the far corner of the room, untouched. _Surely there would be some blankets in there._

She opened up the backpack and rummaged through the contents. Souta had certainly been thorough. Everything from spare clothes to medical supplies and a plethora of other survival necessities were packed carefully inside. Sure enough tucked away at the bottom were some small blankets. She pulled them out and brought them back to towards the fire, draping one around Rin's shoulders and the other over her own. They sat close together in companionable silence, waiting for news of what was to come.

A thought came to Kagome just then, and she stood up suddenly. "I'm going to go have a word with Kikyo actually. I'll be right back, so stay here and keep warm." She left her blanket with Rin and stepped outside.

It was already dark as she made her way to the other building where Kikyo was ministering the injured man. A flickering light in the window was the only sign of life amidst the desolate structures.

She walked in on Kikyo pulling a blanket over the man's head, bowing her head in prayer.

Kagome paused in the doorway, disheartened by the death. "Oh...I'm sorry. I guess he didn't make it."

The other woman looked up at her. "No. It was as I expected though. I gave him a serum to ease the pain. I believe he passed on peacefully." she began to collect the various tools and herbs on the floor around her.

Kagome watched her for a moment, unsure of where to start.

"I was wondering...why are your spiritual powers fading?" she asked finally.

Kikyo stopped what she was doing and gazed at her. "In life I was a powerful miko," she began. "the abilities I possessed were gained after years of dedication and training. These powers were a part of you as well, being my incarnation. When I was resurrected it was through a piece of your soul. That soul gave me those powers, but since it was only borrowed those powers have slowly begun to grow stale. In this body I have no source of spiritual abilities, so I was using the essence of your spirit. Without a way of recharging, those powers are now diminishing. Soon I will not possess any."

"So...that's why you needed me to come here? You had to use my abilities since you couldn't any more." Kagome replied somewhat bitterly.

Kikyo's eyes narrowed slightly and she looked away. "Yes. Though I admit I'd rather you hadn't come at all."

Kagome's mouth opened and her brow came down. "Look, I'm sick of you manipulating everything. I ignored it all those years, but you were constantly trying to come between Inuyasha and I. Well, you won, alright? You got him. Isn't that what you wanted?" hot tears stung at her eyes. "To be honest I don't know why I'm here myself. It's clear I can't do anything, and I don't want to be reminded of everything I gave up. I obviously don't belong, so why don't I save you the trouble and just leave."

Kikyo opened her mouth to retort, but stopped. Whatever she'd been about to say, Kagome would never know. They were interrupted by a thunderous roar that rolled out in all directions. Abandoning the conversation, they rushed outside immediately.

The quake was stronger this time. Violent tremors ripped through the ground, tearing up anything in their path. Houses broke apart, trees toppled over, and the cracks in the dirt widened into jagged fissures.

Kagome turned sharply and looked across the village. Rin was still alone...

"Rin!" she cried out, breaking into a run. Her feet pounded over the shifting ground, and she prayed that she wouldn't lose her footing. The moonlight was the only guide she had in the encroaching nightfall.

The girl came dashing out of the hut, fear evident in her eyes. The blankets were still hanging from her shoulders, and she had the backpack in her hands. She saw Kagome and started forwards, but the structure behind her suddenly lurched. Wood splintered as it caved in, toppling down and heading for Rin.

Kagome dived, pushing her out of the way and narrowly avoiding the debris that came crashing down behind. Chaos surrounded them. The center of the village was sinking, being pulled into the pit that was forming there.

Kagome took the backpack from Rin and put it over her shoulders. They struggled to maintain footing on the unstable ground, and everything seemed to be falling around them. Kagome thought she spotted Inuyasha's figure running towards them, but then a cascade of debris shattered up around them.

A massive form seemed to burst upwards from the ground, spraying clumps of earth and rock as it emerged. A deep growl, impossibly loud, reverberated through the area. There was a blinding light, and the two girls screamed as they were engulfed in it.

Then everything went dark.

__________________________________________________________________

**A/N: **I'm sooo sorry that this chapter took so long! I've been really busy lately and haven't been able to dedicate the time to this that I wanted. It didn't help that I considered this part as 'the boring stuff to get out of the way'. xD As excited as I am to get to the juicy parts, there's always backstory to cover so I had to get through this with minimal motivation. I hope you didn't mind all the exposition! . Thanks for sticking with this story, and please review to let me know what you think! ^^ And don't worry, we shall be seeing our favourite fluffy taiyoukai next chapter. :)


	4. Blood and Courage

**Chapter 4 – Blood and Courage**

Kagome's first coherent thoughts were of discomfort.

She was cold. A stabbing pain throbbed in her lower back, and her skull ached fiercely. Even laying motionless she could feel the bruises that covered her body along with the stiffness in her muscles. Her eyes were closed.

_Where am I?_ was her next speculation. She vaguely remembered what had happened, though much was a blur of confusion. All she was sure of was that the earthquake...or whatever it was...had erupted violently to swallow up the village. Her and Rin had been caught in the middle of it, and after that she had no memory.

_I'm obviously not dead, _she continued to converse with herself._ What if I'm underground though? Buried alive. _Her throat went dry at the thought. She'd never liked small spaces, and the concept of being entombed beneath huge volumes of earth scared her witless.

_Wait...I can feel a breeze. _The sensation was subtle, nonetheless there was definite air movement. _I must still be above ground. _She knew she should just open her eyes and look for herself, but she was terrified of finding something that she didn't want to see.

As she lay still and mentally fought with herself, her thoughts suddenly turned toward Rin. Fear for the girl's safety finally broke down the last of her resistance. _Okay...just do it quickly, like ripping off a bandaid._ Preparing for the worst, she scrunched up her eyes then opened them in a flash.

She was momentarily shocked to find herself staring up at a pale sky.

"Rin?" she called out tentatively, her voice cracking. With a great amount of effort she managed to turn her head to the side. Green grass fanned out before her, and far away she could make out a hazy treeline. She frowned slightly, not recognizing the landscape. Struggling for a moment, she forced her body to sit up.

It was early in the morning, a faint mist still clinging to the ground. The low temperature hinted at autumn's imminent approach. Although the sun wasn't visible yet there was enough light to see by. Kagome took stock of her surroundings, noting the silhouettes of unfamiliar mountains. She had no idea where she was.

Her gaze fell upon the form of her backpack lying a few metres away. Grimacing against the pain in her limbs, she crawled over to it and checked its contents. Everything seemed intact, and she moaned with relief when she found a hooded sweatshirt. She carefully shrugged into the black garment and relished the warmth.

Feeling marginally better, Kagome resumed her search for Rin. The condensation in the air made it difficult to see, so she wandered a good distance until she inadvertently tripped over something.

"Rin!" she exclaimed. The girl was curled up on the damp grass, seemingly unconscious. Kagome kneeled next to her and gently shook the small figure. "Rin, please wake up."

"Unngh...." she replied eventually. Her eyes fluttered open weakly. "Ka...gome?"

Kagome exhaled with relief. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No...I don't think so. I'm just a little sore."

"I'm glad you're okay. Here, let me find you something warmer to put on."

She momentarily left her side to fetch the backpack. Rummaging around eventually uncovered a sweater. Kagome held it out and smiled slightly; it was one of her older ones. Blue with a cat face on the front. It would be a bit large on Rin, but they were hardly concerned about appearances.

Rin examined the sweater with curiosity, trailing her fingers over the embroidered design. She grinned at the picture then pulled it over her head. The sleeves hung down well past her hands, and it almost looked more like a dress on the small girl.

"This is strange clothing Kagome," she remarked, spinning in a slow circle to look at it. "But it's comfortable!"

"That's good." Kagome laughed, pleased to see her acting as her usual self. The lighthearted mood did not last long though. They both knew they had to find out what happened.

"Where are we?" Rin asked more seriously, staring out into the fog.

"I have no idea. I don't recognize anything." Kagome didn't voice her fears that they might be somewhere very far away. "For now it's probably best if we find some shelter and wait until the sun rises completely."

She craned her neck, trying to decide which direction they should head. She didn't like the look of the forest. Although it would provide cover, she had no idea what lurked within it. There didn't seem to be any other options though.

"Let's go over to those trees there, but be careful."

The two of them walked cautiously, Kagome shouldering the backpack. She was grateful that it had managed to stay with them, no doubt they would be needing the supplies and equipment inside.

The trees coalesced out of the fog as they drew closer to the forest. The whole situation was eerily surreal, and Kagome wondered more than once if she was merely dreaming. That was when a very real threat became apparent.

She stopped without warning. Rin paused, gazing up at her uncertainly. "What is it?"

"I sense...youki." Kagome whispered fearfully. Rin's eyes grew wide and she moved closer to her. They both gazed out anxiously.

Kagome's stomach dropped as she realized that she had no weapon. They were exposed and defenseless, not to mention pretty beat up already. She lowered the backpack to the ground and strained her ears for any sound.

"Run!" she cried out suddenly as the demon came bursting forth from the trees. The girls split and ran in opposite directions.

The youkai was an enormous reptile of some sort. Bulging yellow eyes glared out from its scaly face, fixed upon their prey. Its mouth was drawn up in an evil grin with large protruding fangs.

It went for Rin.

"No!" Kagome yelled, skidding to a halt and running back towards the creature. "Get away from her!"

The demon spun to face her, flicking its tail like a whip. It caught her behind the knees and brought her down hard. Kagome gasped as it darted forward, maw descending upon her. She rolled to the side, but not before it caught her left arm. She screamed as the teeth sunk into her flesh. Fangs scraped over bone and she almost fainted.

"Kagome!" Rin shrieked, picking up a large stone and hurling it at the youkai's head. It hissed angrily but did not relinquish its grip.

Kagome struggled to free herself, clenching her teeth against the pain. The demon's hot breath was in her face, its heavy weight pinning her to the ground. Her arm in its mouth was the only thing keeping them apart. A deep red stain was soaking through her ripped sweater, and she could feel the blood running down her arm. If she didn't do something fast she was a goner.

As her determination swelled, Kagome felt a distinct power grow within her. A warmth seemed to spread throughout her body, and she recognized it as her spiritual abilities coming to surface. They were much stronger than she had ever felt before. _The jewel...it's because the jewel is inside me_.

Trying to lock onto the new power, she took her free hand and thrust it towards the assailing youkai. A pink glow burst erratically from her palm, and she focused all her energy into purifying the creature.

The surge of power wavered unexpectedly, then evaporated. She gasped, eyes widening. The demon cackled.

_Shit...so much for that idea. I guess I don't know how to use it yet_. Panic started to take hold as she realized that she was out of options. An idea sparked into her mind just then. Kagome summoned her courage and straightened her right hand. _This is the only thing I can do. _Taking a deep breath, she stabbed with all her strength at one of the demon's eyes. She cringed inwardly as her fingers punctured through the orb.

The youkai howled, flailing backwards as it clutched at the ruined eye.

Rin rushed to Kagome's side and helped her to her feet. "Are you okay?" she cried out tearfully.

"Not really, but I'll survive." she panted, gripping at her arm.

The lizard lifted its head, dark fluids oozing from the gruesome hole in its face. A membrane around its throat inflated and it began to emit a strange pulsing cry. The sound reverberated in the air around them, echoing out into the fog.

"What's it doing?" Kagome breathed.

"Oh no..." Rin whimpered. A second demon emerged just then, slithering out from the forest and growling. The pair glared at the girls.

Kagome had no strength left. Between her wound and the summoning of her powers she was mentally and physically exhausted. Now they faced two youkai that could easily overpower them.

_I'm going to die_... she realized, shivering at the knowledge.

Without warning the lizards charged. The newcomer was much faster than the injured one, and was quickly upon them. Kagome hovered over Rin protectively, tears streaming from her eyes. She waited for the fangs to pierce her.

Then the demon exploded.

A green light flashed behind it, and in the luminescence the creature ruptured into a shapeless mess. Kagome felt gore splatter over her cheek. The girls looked up, wondering what new terror had come to them.

A figure clad in white was standing there, his hand glowing venomously.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin cried out, running towards him. She wept softly, her face nuzzling into his leg.

The taiyoukai regarded the small girl at his side, acquiescing her with a hand on her head. "Rin. Are you unhurt?"

She nodded and took a step back from him, smiling ear to ear.

Kagome wiped the gunk from her face and stared up at their savior. His stoic presence was exactly how it had been over three years ago. Gratification washed over her when she realized that they were safe now.

The remaining lizard hunched down at the arrival of the new demon and tried to slink back into the trees. Before it could so much as move, however, a whip of light flashed out and wrapped around its neck. The youkai let out a strangled grunt before the whip constricted, neatly slicing of its head.

"You are injured." Sesshoumaru stated afterwards, flicking the blood from his claws.

Kagome was startled to have him address her directly. She looked down at her arm. The black sweater was torn to shreds there, blood matting in the thick material. The flesh that she could see beneath was red.

Adrenaline had been keeping the pain at bay, but now that she was focusing on it the wound seemed unbearable. She gingerly peeled the sleeve back so she could inspect the injury, gasping as she brushed over the exposed laceration. Blood began to flow anew at the disturbance.

"Oh...fuck." she hissed under her breath, the pain great enough to warrant a rarely-used word in her vocabulary.

She would have to bandage it tightly to prevent more blood loss. From what she could see it wouldn't be life threatening. Still hurt like a bitch though.

Rin stared wide-eyed at the gash. "Oh no! We have to do something!"

Kagome nodded curtly, her lips pressed together. "In my bag...there's medical supplies."

Rin hurried over to the pack. She pulled out a number of things until she finally found the first aid kit. "Is this it?"

Kagome thanked her and found the length of gauze within. Rin crouched beside to help, though her hands quivered at the sight of the blood.

"Don't worry Rin, I can handle this part on my own." She struggled clumsily with the bandage, attempting to wrap it over her injury with little success.

Sesshoumaru exhaled impatiently, and suddenly his hand was there. He took the gauze from her, tightening it over her arm methodically. Kagome cried out as he pinched the wound closed to bind it.

"You must bear with this or bleed to death. It matters little to me." he said quietly.

"Th-thank you." she stuttered. "I'm sorry, I'm not the bravest when it comes to pain."

He regarded her for a moment, glancing at the blood covered fingers on her other hand. "Perhaps not, but you do have courage in other ways."

She recalled her terror-fueled decision to put out the demon's eye and swallowed.

"You are lucky, the bone prevented its fangs from penetrating too deeply." he commented as he finished binding her arm.

Kagome exhaled heavily, closing her eyes. _This is too much...I can't handle all these surprises_.

Sesshoumaru's gaze hardened. "Now tell me...how did you get here?"

She shared a look with Rin, unsure of what to say. "There was...a catastrophe at the village. An earthquake or something tore it up and next thing we knew we woke up here...wherever that is."

"You are approximately two miles west of your settlement." he said in answer to her unspoken question. His eyes seemed to bore into her. "We will depart immediately. There is something I wish to verify."

"Two _miles_?!" she exclaimed. "I don't understand, how could we have travelled so far?"

"Indeed."

That's when she noticed something in the distance behind him. A large wooden structure...

"It's one of the houses from the village!" she whispered in shock. Half of it, on closer inspection. It was as though the building had been cut clean in two and one of those pieces was lying mysteriously there before her.

* * *

**A/N:** My sincerest apologies to those who have been reading this story. I just can't seem to get past this writer's block, among other real-life events occuring. Anyways, this is _not_ where I intended this chapter to end, however after much thought I decided it would be better to at least publish this so that readers have something to tide them over with. The next chapter will most likely just be a short one to finish up the rest that should have gone here. Thank you so much for sticking with me, I really appreciate your support and comments! :)


End file.
